


Whispers in the Dark

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-12-29
Updated: 2001-12-29
Packaged: 2017-11-01 08:10:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/354208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist





	Whispers in the Dark

## Whispers in the Dark

by Spes

[]()

* * *

The Luthor Manor was lonely at night. Lonely and cold. The few servants retreated to their quarters in the basement, leaving the entire upper level to the master. Stone was not exactly the warmest of building materials and it echoed. Of course, Luthors did not get creeped out by night noises. 

And Lex was indeed a Luthor-but to his father chagrin at times. He could remember the lectures from his childhood. Luthors didn't need nightlights. Luthors did not sleep with the closet door open just in case. And certainly they did not hear voices in the night. 

Then why was Lex lying wide-awake in the middle of the night when any sane person should be sleeping? Because he's not sane of course. Easy answer. 

<Oh?>

Definitely having mental issues. Yes, all this clean country air must be affecting his brain. Clean country air and innocent farm boys. 

<Not that innocent.>

It was that blasted organic produce; it had tainted his system. Perhaps he should cancel his orders. Go back to importing from hydroponics with genetic engineering. 

<It's not the produce that's forbidden fruit.>

Lex rolled over and gave in. He listened. Perhaps it was the only way he could sleep. 

He let the voices spin a picture of Clark into his mind. Every moment of Clark he'd ever endured through. Every look from those eyes, every word from those damned lips. The voices took all that and distilled it into one pure feeling. 

<Lust.>

What those eyes would look like filled with a passion and longing they shouldn't know. How those lips would feel on Lex's skin. How Clark would move under him. How hard they both would be. 

How hard Lex was. His hand slipped down to grasp himself. Clark's hands would have calluses from working. Dark from the sun. They would move slowly. Very slowly. Unsure, but wanting. Lex could imagine what it felt like. 

He could picture Clark's eyes finally meeting his own as one hand squeezed his sac and the other milked his cock. He could see the hope. 

The eagerness. He wants you. 

He could feel the kiss and everything would swirl and dip as he came, crying out Clark's name. 

<Clark!>

"Clark!" 

Clark. 

He lay on the bed, eyes closed as the voices began to drift away. 

Never. 

<Someday.>

Never. 


End file.
